Una promesa en otra dimensión
by Aoi hanabusa
Summary: Misaki entra a un portal y llega a otra época , ¿que le esperara?
1. El inicio de una nueva vida

Aoi-chan (yo) : Hola mundo :) ¿como están ? ¿ bien ? si que bueno , ahora , este es un fic echo por mi mejor amiga y por mi , ojalá y les guste.

Ami-chan: No les va a gustar Aoi-chan ¬.¬

Aoi-chan: estoy diciendo que ojalá , Ami-chan tonta.

Ami-chan: que grosera T.T bueno ya , ninguno de los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Aoi-chan ni a su amiga Lizzy-chan , todo le pertenece a Hiro Fujiwara , gracias por su atención y lean.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de una nueva vida en otra época**

Érase una vez una pequeña niña de nueve años de edad llamada Misaki Ayuzawa , la cual en el más recóndito espacio en su jardín encontró un portal con forma circular y de colores azules y verdes , el cual le parecía muy curioso , pero no sabía si entrar o no , sin embargo escuchó los gritos de enojo de su madre llamándole y como única solución se metió en el portal sin pensarlo sabiendo que aquella mujer desquiciada iría por ella no de una buena manera .Una vez en el portal se encontró en un lugar con edificios bastante extraños y gente vestida de una forma totalmente distinta , pues las mujeres llevaban puestos vestidos exageradamente grandes y los hombre iban vestidos todos con traje , aquello la desconcertaba , pero se dio cuenta de que seguro había viajado a una época antigua , se sentía perdida y extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a vagar por las calles , encontrándose con cosas que nunca había visto , lo principal era la estructura de aquellas casas , bueno que importaba , seguro era un sueño o alguna mala jugada de algún amigo , o ¿enemigo?, quien sabe , lo tomo como algo irrelevante y puso más atención en todo lo que la rodeaba , percatándose de que seguro estaba en el siglo XIX , según lo poco que le habían enseñado si , y como no había profundizado en el tema pues estaba algo confundida , pero presentía que tenía razón , pero , ¿En serio era real todo aquello? , era tan extraño y las personas la veían como si fuera un alíen o algo así , ¿Porque la miraban tan feo? , ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a un ser humano?, es decir , ellos también lo eran ¿no?.

**POV Misaki**

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando sin rumbo alguno, bastante diría yo , y estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la persona que iba en frente de mi provocando que chocáramos y

ambos cayéramos al suelo , fue bastante doloroso , nada grave , pero vaya que dolió. Levante mi mirada para reclamarle a la persona con la que había chocado , pero justo cuando levante mi cabeza me encontré con alguien bastante mayor , una tez color blanco aperlado , cabello blanco como si de la misma nieve se tratase y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que me miraban con dulzura mientras me extendía una mano ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme pues este ya se había levantado de aquel frio y gris suelo , indudablemente acepte su ayuda , pues no creía poder levantarme sola , ya estando ambos de pie aquel hombre me pregunto que si estaba perdida , jaja vaya que cosas , si que estaba perdida y mucho pues no sabía ni en donde estaba , pero eso obviamente no se lo iba a contestar , pues ¿Qué tal si aquel hombre no era tan bueno y amable como aparentaba?, ¿Qué si me hacia algo?, ¿Qué le decía? , que venia de otra época , que había atravesado un portal y este me había traído a este lugar tan extraño? , obviamente no , eso no era nada lógico ¡¿ Qué le digo?!. Desesperada por no saber que hacer salí corriendo de ahí como pude. No entendía nada ¿Qué era todo aquello? De que era real era real , pero , ¿Porque a ella? Estaba impotente por no saber que hacer así que llegue a un bosque , ahí encontré una casita de madera , aunque no se debía de llamar casita pues era bastante grande , pero esta bien , entonces como la curiosidad mato al gato yo entre como si nada , claro también había que tomar en cuenta de que al parecer era invierno y estaba helando , momentos después me encontré con una hermosa mujer que se encontraba dormida en un pequeño sillón frente a una fogata , esta poseía unos cabellos dorados y una tez bastante blanca , tanto como la nieve.

De nuevo me atacaba aquella pregunta ¿ahora que debía de hacer? Fue en ese momento cuando empecé

A recordar cosas que no sabía que habían estado en mi mente, como cuando mi madre me dormía de bebe, las personas con las cuales crecí , jugué y me educaron también , fue un sentimiento muy extraño, como si en realidad perteneciera a ese lugar , un aire cálido , placentero y tranquilo me traían una paz impresionante , nunca me había sentido así , era muy extraño pues yo no pertenecía ahí y sabía que debía buscar la forma de regresar. En ese momento la hermosa mujer abrió sus ojos y me miro con extrañeza , entonces recordé de nuevo a la mujer desquiciada que se hacia llamar su madre , aquella que le gritaba , que la lastimaba , quizá no físicamente , pero mentalmente la destrozaba, tan encismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate de el momento en el que la mujer abrió sus parpados mostrando unos hermosos ojos verdes , se levanto se le acerco y limpio las lagrimas cristalinas que salían de mis orbes doradas , segundos después desperté de mi shock sintiendo la calidez de unas manos en mi rostro , entonces escuche las palabras que salían de los labios de aquella amable persona , esta me hablaba con mucha dulzura y me pregunto ¿qué es lo que pasa? , ni yo misma lo sabía , así que , ¿cómo responderle?

, ¿qué decir? Cuando ni en tu corazón ni en tu mente tienes claro lo que piensas y sientes , mientras tanto la mujer como otro gesto amable se dirigió a lo que parecía la cocina y le preparo una taza de té caliente pues pudo observar que yo temblaba mientras seguían cayendo lágrimas por mis rosadas y tersas mejillas , después de unos segundos , la bella mujer volvió a

interrumpir mis pensamientos invitándome a tomar asiento junto a ella .Justo cuando al parecer me iba a decir su nombre apareció cierto niño que era idéntico aquella mujer , y que aparentemente tenía la misma edad que ella , quizá un año mayor o dos , que seguro acababa de despertarse pues aun tenía las marcas de la almohada en el rostro.

En ese instante las miradas de el y mía se cruzaron y ambos nos miramos con extrañeza , como preguntándonos ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí? Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención de aquel niño , su mirada , esa mirada fría que hacia que quisiera saber más de el, entonces escuche la dulce voz de la persona con la que antes estaba que me decía Sakura Takumi , la mire confusa , ese es mi nombre , respondió ella seguro percatándose de que estaba desconcertada por lo dicho anteriormente y el es mi hijo , Usui Takumi , es un placer conocerte , ¿como te llamas pequeña? ¿cuál es tu edad?

Ayuzawa Misaki , ese es mi nombre y tengo nueve años , le conteste, ¿porque le respondí? No tengo ni la menor idea , pero sabía que podía confiar en aquellas personas.

¿Ahora que pasaría , si no sabía ni en donde estaba ? ¿me quedare aquí por siempre? ¿Qué sería de mi?

* * *

Aoi: Bien fin del primer cap ,¿ que les pareció ? buena , mala , horrible , muy buena , excelente , espantosa , ¿vale la pena seguirla? dejen sus reviews , cualquier tipo de comentario es bueno , nos vemos.

Ami-chan: chao , coman bien pequeños. ^.^

Aoi-chan: e.e ¿eso que ?

Ami-chan: yo que voy a saber.


	2. Siete años después

Aoi-chan: Aquí un nuevo capítulo ¡

Ami-chan: Si ,si ,si , ya cállate y sigamos.

Aoi-chan: Ok :(

Ami-chan: Los personajes de la historia no le pertenecen a Aoi-chan ni a su amiga Lizzy-chan , le pertenecen a Hiro Fujiwara ,disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**POV: USUI**

Siete años habían pasado desde que vivíamos en la misma casa después de la aparición de Misaki , tanto ella como yo íbamos creciendo , pero junto con ello nuestras peleas y discusiones las cuales eran muy constantes , tanto que llegamos a parecer verdaderos hermanos , pero por alguna estaña razón nunca la sentí como tal , es algo que realmente no se como explicarlo

Cambiando de tema , hace unos meses mamá había enfermado , los doctores decían que era el mal del corazón y que no podían ayudarla.

En ese tiempo , Misaki era la que la cuidaba , se preguntaran ¿por qué yo no? , bueno , eso es simple , no quería ver a mi madre en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba , de tan solo verla me daba una inmensa tristeza , tan grande que me daban ganas de llorar y yo no soy de esos.

Momentos después Misaki me llamo por mi nombre casi en un susurro sacándome de mis cavilaciones , Usui te habla mamá dijo Misaki , yo por alguna razón fui obedientemente a donde se encontraba la persona que más amaba en el mundo , pero que menos deseaba ver, cuando entre , vaya sorpresa que me lleve pues eso era lo que yo quería evitar , pues en la amplia cama que estaba en medio de la habitación se encontraba mi madre postrada , ella ya no rebosaba de felicidad como antes , tenia ojeras , su piel mas pálida que nunca , sus preciosos ojos verdes de mirada dulce pero penetrante no tenían el brillo de antes y estaba más delgada de lo normal , momentos después escuche su voz , era como un susurro , así que me acerque a ella y esta tomo mis manos entre las suyas con la poca fuerza que tenía y ella me comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Aoi-chan: Lo se , lo se , este cap esta muy corto , pero digamos que le quite una gran parte para hacer otro capítulo con eso.

Ami-chan , Aoi-chan y Lizzy-chan: Dejen reviews onegai ¡ se los rogamos ¡


End file.
